pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mobutu4/archive
WELCOME TO THE TALK PAGE!!!!! This is an admin. People, if you see any spam, report it here. Hey Testing sig. Clank 720 My Talk 02:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) hey Are you the creator of this wiki? Should I do past tense? Clank 720 My Talk 02:55, 3 January 2009 (UTC) test [[User:Mobutu4|'Mobutu4']] [[User Talk:Mobutu4|'My Talk']] 02:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) hey You need to make your sig on each wiki you edit on. Just paste it on the a page on the same name as other wikis and change the picture. Whom are the other admins? Clank 720 My Talk 02:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) test2 [[User:Mobutu4|'Mobutu4']] [[User Talk:Mobutu4|'My Talk']] 03:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sig policy Let's make it 30 pixels. The ban is is a little to drastic if users don't complie(comply?), try just giving them a generic sig like on R&C. Clank 720 My Talk 03:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Test3(final) [[User:Mobutu4|'Mobutu4']] [[User Talk:Mobutu4|'My Talk']] 03:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I think it's good now. Admin Thank you so much, but it would have been nice to been asked first. I will use them "wisely"Clank 720 My Talk 03:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *Thanks (I love the emoticon :p, i could do all day: :P :P :P :P:P :P, alright this is getting a little carried away) :P Clank 720 My Talk 03:14, 3 January 2009 (UTC) **Of course! :P Clank 720 My Talk 03:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey (simister music playing)Be careful to whom you give adminsrights to, even rollback. It can get you into a lot of trouble. mwah haha :P Clank 720 My Talk 14:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Do you think we should get rid of featured media, it's just taking up space on our main page. Clank 720 My Talk 14:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Media So should I just take it off Clank 720 My Talk 19:12, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I am mgoing to put policies and sandbox off the min page and put them on community portal--Clank 720 My Talk 19:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) update test [[User:Mobutu4|'Mobutu4']] [[User Talk:Mobutu4|'Talk To Me!!!']] 19:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I think it's good now... Hey How is the new main page? Clank 720 My Talk 19:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *What do you mean --Clank 720 My Talk 19:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *I don't know but I'll find out. Clank 720 My Talk 19:35, 3 January 2009 (UTC) U of M Since you suspended the User of Month award (until the wiki is more active), I am going to take down your anme under user name under the U of M section, in order to be fair to other users. I'm sorry, but I don't want other users to feel left out. (believe me I do think you deserve it, I just really want to emphasize fairness) :) Clank 720 My Talk 22:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *I also got the wikia image changed to our logo :) Clank 720 My Talk 22:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Did you see the picture under the wikia gaming thing on the top left of the page? Clank 720 My Talk 15:58, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Image=Perfect The image now fits in the box perfectly! :D Clank 720 My Talk 20:44, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Banning Mobutu4 you banned Lil Miss Muffin (I think that was the usernme) for 1 YEAR!? No offense, but you are being way to drastic. Try a warning first. Then a 1 to 2 week ban. Then 1 month then permenantly. Depending on what they did, of course. Clank 720 My Talk 22:13, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ok But give a clear warning in the future :P Clank 720 My Talk 00:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hey How do you like the new skin. I can change it back if you want. :) Clank 720 My Talk 22:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Did you see the header?Clank 720 My Talk 01:15, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hi No prob, but I might not finish it today. Do you mean a navigation template or userbox template? Clank 720 My Talk 14:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) hi You mean like this? (see coding) Clank 720 My Talk 14:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Go here! Clank 720 My Talk 16:28, 11 January 2009 (UTC)